


Take Him Seriously

by AllesKlara



Series: Second in Command [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to introduce yourself as 'the Master,' you need someone to back you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a personal AU, "Second in Command," where the Master revived post-S3, turned the Doctor human with a modified Chameleon Arch post-S4, was turned human in return by a vengeful Jack Harkness, and, after much drama and fighting and pissiness, the two ex-Time Lords took over Torchwood together, with the Doctor as head of the organization and the Master as his SiC.

"The _what?"_

It took two months of correcting before Theta stopped calling him Koschei.

"'Lo, _Master."_

It took two years before Theta (now the Doctor) called him by it without rolling his eyes.

"The _Master."_

It took two regenerations before the Doctor said it with the proper inflection—a satisfying combination of shock and anger (and maybe a hint of fear?).

"Right, I'm the Doctor, this is the Master. Yes, I _know._ Pretend it's a surname."

It took two lifetimes—past Time Lord, now human—before the Doctor became the only person who said it as though it meant anything at all.


End file.
